Field of Endeavor:
The present invention relates to systems and devices for draining the bilge of a vessel in a body of water. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and devices having no moving parts and which may be used to drain a boat bilge.
Background Information
Since boats were first built, water collecting in the bilge, or the bottom of the interior of the hull, has been a problem. Numerous methods of been developed to remove bilge water from a boat. Automatic drains have been developed which open while a boat is in motion, allowing water to drain out. When the boat comes to a stop, the drain closes. However, because even when a boat is at rest, it is still subject to wind, current and other forces, such automatic drains often do not remain completely closed while a boat is at rest.
Another difficulty encountered with automatic drains is that they typically include components exterior to the hull. Prior to the advent of powered boats, this did not present a significant problem. However, many boats today are designed to operate at high speed. The hulls of most boats are streamlined to minimize water resistance and drag. Pumps, which include bulky devices on the exterior of the hull are thus not desirable.
Most boats today come with an automatic bilge pump. While these pumps are typically effective, they generally consist of an electric motor and some sort of pump mechanism. Because many boats are subjected to harsh conditions, it is not unusual for a bilge pump to become damaged or to cease functioning. Bilge pumps may require maintenance and may be inefficient. Further, pumping mechanisms generally require seals, rings, or other components made of rubber or other pliable substance. These substances often wear out when subjected to salt water. This further complicates maintenance of the system's.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a device and system for draining the bilge of a boat. It is therefore desirable to provide a device and system for draining the bilge of a boat that requires little maintenance, does not increase drag substantially, and is efficient.